Reunited for Life
by prfect-pixie
Summary: Seperated by evil, brought back together by fate, what will they do when a new evil slowly tears them apart?
1. Reunited for Life Chapter 1

Reunited for Life Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...unfortunately.   
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. It may be awful but please work with it. R&R please!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Now be good sweetie. Your lunch is in your backpack. Have a good day." Her mother gave a little girl with bushy brown hair and buckteeth a hug.  
  
As she walked across the road to her new school, Mia began to feel nervous. What if she didn't make any friends? What if nobody liked her? Mia thought about turning around and running home but something made her stay. Something in the pit of her stomach told her everything would be alright. She took a deep breath and walked into the playground.  
  
Feeling completely lost, she walked up to a woman who looked like a teacher. "Excuse me, miss. I'm Mia Granger. I'm supposed to be in Ms. Appleseed's class but I don't know what she looks like." Mia was always polite. She was brought up that way.  
  
"Oh sweetie, you have me mistaken. I am Narcissa. I'm bringing little Drakie here to his first day of grade 1." Narcissa put her arm around a little boy with platinum blonde hair. Mia was astonished by his grey eyes. She had never seen grey eyes before. Except for...that man. Mia shuddered and tried not to think of him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Drake. I'm in Ms. Appleseed's class too." Draco extended his hand out to Mia to shake it and Mia accepted it. The school bell rang and Mia and Drake looked at Narcissa for instructions.  
  
"Why don't you two go inside and try and find Ms. Appleseed. Try asking other students or another teacher." Narcissa smiled at Mia, "It was a pleasure to meet you Mia," then Narcissa turned her smile towards Drake, "Be good sweetie. Your lunch is in your backpack. Have a nice day." Do all mothers think alike? Narcissa walked away and when Mia turned to wave at her, she had disappeared.  
  
"Want to be friends?" asked Drake shyly. Mia liked the blushing, shy boy. He seemed so friendly that she just wanted to hug him.  
  
"Of course Drake," she took his hand and he blushed even more, "let's go find Ms. Appleseed."  
  
Slowly, day by day, Mia and Drake became closer and closer until they were inseparable. Drake told her that his dad had disappeared one day when he was only 3. Mia told Drake that her father died after she was born but her mother re-married. Shortly after re-marrying, her stepfather disappeared.  
  
Then, once again, another man disappeared in Mia's life. Drake and his mother had found Drake's father. At first Mia was happy for Drake but then Drake told her that his father didn't want Drake to stay at school.  
  
"Drake, don't leave me." Mia was so upset she could barely speak through all her tears, "Drake you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I'll never forget you." Mia and Drake hugged for a long time. On 2 pieces of paper, they wrote a friendship pact.  
  
'Forever and always, you, Mia/Drake, will be my best friend. I will forever keep you in my heart and love you forever. Every day I will recite this pact to remember the beautiful friendship we had and forever will have.' One last time, Mia and Drake hugged and Mia looked at Drake for the last time. So she thought. 


	2. Reunited for Life Chapter 2

Disclaimer: wakes up aw! I don't own Harry Potter today either.

Chapter 2  
  
It was now Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. "Watch out boys, this is my year." She thought to herself as she changed into a tight, lime green belly top with long sleeves and black flare pants. Over the summer, Hermione got prettier. Her once frizzy brown hair was dyed strawberry blonde and fell into graceful curls down her shoulders. She discovered eyeliner and it was now her favorite item, along with the blush that made her perfect-tooth smile seem even whiter. Hermione had sold her drab clothes and went on a shopping spree for new clothes which suited her toned, curvy figure so well.  
  
"Honey! Are you awake? Your dad's going to drive you to the station in about 10 minutes! Hurry up!" Hermione's mom called up the stairs from downstairs. Hermione and her mother moved back to London when she was in the third grade. Her mother re-married to Neil and Hermione loved her stepfather more then anyone else except for her mom.  
  
Before long, Hermione was walking into the station, silently laughing at all the guys who dropped their bags and stared at her as she walked by. She marched into Platform 9¾ with such an air of confidence, even she was surprised. Soon, she recognized a voice that made her heart jump.  
  
"Harry, you prat. Of course it isn't Hermione. It couldn't be." A tall, muscular, guy with long, red-brown hair was pointing at Hermione with an amused look on his face, presumably from his idiotic friend.  
  
"Ron! Harry! It is me! Good job Harry. Obviously, Ron is an idiotic prat for not recognizing his best friend!" Hermione ran up and hugged Ron (who looked shocked) and Harry (who was grinning his head off.)  
  
"Hermione, you look...incredible." Harry didn't look so bad himself. He had grown taller and became more built. He didn't have that starved look anymore because the Dursleys had been killed by Voldemort's legion of Death Eaters during 6th year so now he lived by himself in London. His hair had grown messier (which looked great) and he had ditched the glasses, making his eyes look greener.  
  
They marched onto the train, Ron staring at Hermione, still unable to believe it was her.  
  
"Mione!!" a red-headed young woman collided with Hermione, "Hey Mione! I can't believe it's you! Oh my God! You look so gorgeous!" So did Ginny, of course. Ginny had looked gorgeous ever since her 5th year. Her once bright-red hair dulled to auburn with blonde highlights. The freckles looked so beautiful against her otherwise flawless skin.  
  
They walked down the aisle of the train, trying to find an empty compartment. Finally, they found one at the back of the train but it was slightly occupied. They walked in on Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson making out.  
  
"Excuse me; can we use this compartment please?" Hermione was still polite, even to Malfoy.  
  
"Whoa! Potty, Weasel, where'd you get the hot girl and where can I get one?" Malfoy looked Hermione up and down with interest and Pansy gave her an evil look.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about me like I'm not here, ferret face." Hermione walked in and pulled Pansy off Malfoy so he could get up.  
  
"Granger? What the hell happened to you?! You know, not complaining but..." Malfoy got up and made his head boy badge noticeable.  
  
"Malfoy?! Who'd you have to threaten to get that?" Harry pointed to the badge. Hermione gave the badge and evil look.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Hermione pulled her head badge necklace from underneath her shirt, "I have to live with HIM all year?"  
  
Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore appeared behind Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "A word please, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."


	3. Reunited for Life Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Even after many letters to J.K Rowling, I still do not own the Harry Potter characters.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
"As you may have found out, you are Head Boy and Head Girl." Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down in the squishy, pink armchairs in his train compartment, "This means that you will be sharing the Head quarters."  
  
"But Professor Dumbledore, I don't want to live with her and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to live with me." Malfoy said while looking at Hermione.  
  
"Actually," Hermione thought, "I wouldn't really mind considering how good-looking you are this year." Malfoy's once-gelled back hair now fell loosely, framing his metallic grey eyes. His platinum blonde hair was streaked brown and he seemed to have a bit of a tan. (A/N I know it's really weird but I couldn't help it)  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid you have no choice. For safety reasons though, there are paintings inside your quarters to supervise. Any attacking each other and your Head Badge will be gone before you can point, stare, and laugh evilly. These pictures will disappear as soon as you two trust each other." Dumbledore seemed quite amused by the whole situation. He had a matchmaking twinkle in his eye and a slight smile on his lips. Hermione and Malfoy were too upset to notice, "You two will be staying the rest of the ride in the Heads compartment. You are dismissed."  
  
As soon as these words were spoken, Hermione headed back to her compartment with her friends. They talked for a while when Harry's alarm on his watch went off and he abruptly left the room.  
  
"What was that all about? He was in mid-sentence about Quidditch and he randomly gets up and leaves?" Hermione turned to Ron but suddenly got attacked by a kiss from him.  
  
When they broke apart, Hermione saw Ron's blushing face. Hermione liked blushing guys. She didn't know why.  
  
"I'm sorry. Mione, I don't know how else to say this but...I love you." Ron looked down at his feet, "The reason Harry left is because I asked him to. I wanted privacy when I asked you."  
  
"Ask me what?" Hermione put a finger under Ron's chin so he looked at her.  
  
"Ask you to be my girlfriend." Hermione squealed and hugged Ron. Then Harry walked in, giving Parvati a piggy-back ride.  
  
"You're going out with Hermione, I'm back together with Parvati... we are lucky men." Harry said, smiling and dumping Parvati onto the seat.  
  
Malfoy appeared in the doorway when Harry said that, "I don't know about that, Potty." Malfoy fingered his Head Boy badge, "Weasel may be dating that hot piece of ass but I will be living with her this year." Malfoy licked his lips and winked at Hermione, "And by the way Granger, you were supposed to be in the Heads compartment 10 minutes ago." Malfoy tapped his watch impatiently, "Get a move on."  
  
Hermione blew Ron a kiss as she walked out after Malfoy and waved to Harry and Parvati. 


	4. Reunited for Life Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the plot. That's good...right? Chapter 4  
  
When they stepped into the Heads department, Hermione gasped. The compartment was more lavish then the other ones. Curtains (gold background with silver moons and stars) hung from the high ballroom ceiling, complete with chandelier. The whole room was filled with dazzling light from the floor-length windows.  
  
Even Malfoy looked impressed. Hermione flopped down onto one of the squishy red armchairs and snoozed off. Malfoy sat across from her in a green armchair and stared at her perfect image. With the sunlight falling onto her, she looked like an angel. Her blonde highlighted hair seemed even more perfect. Her flawless face shone in the sunlight. Every breath she took seemed so magical.  
  
"It's rude to stare Malfoy." Hermione mumbled. Malfoy nearly fell off his chair. Hermione chuckled, "You know Malfoy, you're very cute when you're drooling over girls that you'll never get."  
  
At this, Malfoy's face hardened and he gave Hermione an evil look. "Yeah right mudblood. Don't flatter yourself."  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly at him and Malfoy felt his heart leap, "Since we'll be living together for the rest of the year, I think we should call a truce. And call each other by our first name."  
  
"You're serious?" Hermione nodded, "Alright. As long as nobody finds out about this, you're on." Malfoy reached out to shake Hermione's hand and Hermione accepted it. As they shook hands they felt a shock and they looked up into each others eyes.  
  
"Wow," they both thought, "it's like that time I met Mia/Drake." Suddenly the Hogwarts came into view and they both realized that they weren't wearing their robes. They both dashed off into the bathrooms in the compartment to get changed, still feeling that shock.  
  
A/N: Pointless chapter, I know. 


	5. Reunited for Life Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter. Stop rubbing it in. Chapter 5  
  
After dinner Dumbledore called Draco and Hermione to the teacher's table for a quick meeting.  
  
"Now, you both know you'll be living together. Obviously you won't be living together in the Slytherin or Gryffindor dormitory. Professor McGonagall will be taking you to your new dormitories." Professor McGonagall appeared behind Dumbledore and motioned for Draco and Hermione to follow her.  
  
They walked past the kitchen, past the Room of Requirement, past the dungeons and stopped in front of a portrait of a pretty woman with long black hair and magnificent blue eyes. She was wearing a medieval styled dress that was midnight-blue. Hermione made a mental note to find a dress like it.  
  
"Good evening Lady Liy. These are the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy and the Head Girl, Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall pointed to each of them in turn then her attention focused on Draco and Hermione, "So, pick a password you two."  
  
"Friendship." Hermione said at the same time Draco said, "Shock." Then they started bickering about which password to use.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them a weary look, "I suppose a compromise could be made... what about shocking friendship?" Draco and Hermione looked at each other then nodded.  
  
"Excellent," Lady Liy said, "Shocking friendship it is." Then the portrait swung open and Hermione and Draco stepped inside after saying 'good-night' to the teacher and portrait.  
  
It was much like the train compartment but much, much bigger and brighter. The walls were a lot like the sort of walls you see in a brand- new house. Actually, it looked just like a brand-new house. Sunlight poured in from every angle. Rainbows splattered the room because of the light going through the crystal chandelier on the ceiling.  
  
"Very...muggle." Draco looked impressed, though. Who wouldn't?  
  
The bathroom was completely tiled with blue and green tiles. The bathtub was huge. Like a hot tub, but a lot bigger. Like the bath tub in the prefect's bathroom, it was covered in taps that poured out different perfumes, foams, and bubble baths.  
  
After exploring the study, the exercise room, the rec room, the kitchen, and their own Room of Requirement, Hermione decided to explore her own room. So she wished Draco a good night and headed to the room, next to the bathroom, with a gold plaque with 'Hermione Granger' written on it in red calligraphy.  
  
Her room was much like the common room but there were fairies and strawberry vines crawling all around the room. There was a picture in her room of (at this Hermione gasped) her and Drake when they were kids. Mia waved at her with her right hand but her left hand was laced in with Drake's hand. "Hi Mia, you're all grown up!" Drake said, laughing. Hermione smiled and waved at the two as Draco walked into her room and looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
"What are you waving at Gra...Hermione?" Draco quickly corrected himself, remembering the truce he and Hermione had made.  
  
"Can't you see the picture?" Draco looked at her as if she was insane again, Hermione sighed, "Ok...never mind. I think that, for some reason, the pictures in our rooms aren't viewable to the other roommate."  
  
Draco shrugged as if to say 'whatever.' Then he wished Hermione good night and walked through the bathroom connecting their rooms into their room. Drake started waving his arms frantically as if to catch Draco's attention but Mia promptly stepped on his foot and Drake started crying and then stopped when Mia hugged him. Hermione thought this was sweet and fell sleep, dreaming about Drake now that he's grown up. 


	6. Reunited for Life Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still not in my ownership. But I do own Lady Liy and the plot. Chapter 6  
  
In the morning when Hermione woke up to unpack her clothes into her closet, she found the closet full of beautiful clothes, just Hermione's size and style. Since Hermione was Head Girl, she was allowed to not wear her robes so she pulled out a pair of lime green bellbottoms. She paired them with a white halter top and white platform sandals with green straps. She put on some make up and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
In the Great Hall she was greeted with a kiss from Ron which sent whispers around the hall from all the tables. Especially from Ginny who knew nothing about Ron and Hermione's relationship.  
  
The morning was going great...until they got their schedules. They had the whole morning with the Slytherins. Potions, DADA, and a new subject Hermione and Ron signed up for called Archery. Ever since Hermione saw Lord of the Rings she wanted to learn archery (A/N Duh! Orlando Bloom does the archery!) and then Ron decided to take it because he found the muggle bow and arrow amusing.  
  
After a breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed down to the dungeons for potions class.  
  
They were running late and they were sure they would get 20 points taken off Gryffindor each but...Snape wasn't there. A woman was there in his usual spot and the Slytherins were not looking happy about this. Pansy was crying and Draco looked sadder then anyone had ever seen him.  
  
"Erm...hi." Harry said uncertainly. The woman looked at him bemusedly. "I'm Professor Rilassa. As I was saying, Professor Snape was killed in battle against Lucius Malfoy. As was Mr. Malfoy." Hermione was silently cheering but she fixed her face to look sad and she spotted Harry and Ron trying to do the same, "Since he is gone, I will be your new potions teacher but unlike Professor Snape, I will not be biased towards Slytherin even though I am the head of that house, nor will we be taking complicated notes anymore. This class will be completely devoted to potion making." She started handing out books to the class.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat next to each other and held hands. Harry looked around uncomfortably and then decided to sit with Dean and Seamus.  
  
"These are recipe books for your potions. Each day you will choose one potion from this book and mark it off once you have completed the potion. The easy potions are at the beginning of the book and the harder ones are at the back. You must complete 2 potions from the back at the book. At the end of each term, you will hand in your books so I can check your progress." Professor Rilassa said as she passed out the remainder of the books, "You will be doing this in partners," the class started whispering to each other, setting up pairs, "that I will be choosing." The whispering stopped, "Due to the inter-house relationship thing that Dumbledore has the partners will be boy-girl, Slytherin-Gryffindor. Now... Potter- Parkinson, Zabini- Brown, Malfoy- Granger..." (A/N yes...I know that Draco and Hermione are paired as partners in potions class are very typical in Draco/Hermione stories but deal with it. It makes the story work.)  
  
Hermione sighed and walked into the seat next to Draco and opened the book. She read as the professor spoke some more, "These are the partners for the rest of the year so don't even try to convince me to switch you with someone else. Get started. You only have half an hour so I suggest an easy potion for today."  
  
"Draco, I'm really sorry about your father." Hermione looked shocked as Draco started to laugh, "Um...did I humor you somehow?"  
  
"I hated my father ever since I was in the 1st grade. The only reason I looked sad before is because Professor Snape was like a father to me when my father was kissing Voldemort's arse. He was the closest thing to a father I ever had. My mother was my only family." Draco looked so forlorn; even Hermione's heart broke for the poor guy.  
  
"Wow, that's so sad. We better get started on a potion though. Class is over in 20 minutes." Hermione and Draco were magic together. Being the 2 smartest kids in their class, a perfect potion was completed in 10 minutes. With a flourish they checked off the truth potion on their list and poured some into a vial to hand in.  
  
"Very nice but you actually have to test it out. You know that, right?" Professor Rilassa said as she walked by them resting.  
  
Quickly, without arguing, Hermione took a bit of the potion. "Ask me something." She ordered Malfoy.  
  
"Hmmm...let's see. At the moment you have to answer anything I ask you truthfully. What to ask, what to ask?" Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Would you go out with me instead of Weasel if you knew you had a chance?"  
  
"As a matter of fact Draco, you are way hotter, you have a nice ass and you are the Slytherin Sex God but I would not go out with you because you are a prat who calls me mudblood. Also I know Ron a lot more then you so I suppose that's a bonus. In conclusion, no I would not go out with you." Hermione said in a rush.  
  
"Yeah right! Ok what did we do wrong with the potion?" Draco said, scandalized. Hermione looked confused, "Hello! Obviously you aren't telling the truth if you would choose the Weasel over me."  
  
Class was dismissed so Hermione just shook her head and walked away. Draco just stood there, confused. 


	7. Reunited for Life Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Geez! Just one time I would like to write that I own Harry Potter! A/N I would like to write that I'm not thanking my reviewers but I don't know who they are considering the fact that I wrote all 7 chapters in the course of 3 days in which I do not have internet. Chapter 7  
  
Hermione was so excited when she stepped outside with the bow and arrow she had bought over the summer. Hermione knew nothing about bows and arrows (like Harry had known nothing about broomsticks) but she knew that these were an excellent brand. They were called the Aelfin set. The bow was made of oak and was smooth and just the right size for her. The arrows were sleek with peacock feathers at the ends. The tips were made of steel and the points were sharp as swords.  
  
Ron walked along beside her carrying, surprisingly, a brand new set of a bow and arrows too. His were not as good as Hermione's but still an excellent brand called Warrior. His parents had won a lot of money at the Wiz Casino. They now lived in a mansion near a lake that they owned too. The bow was slightly longer then Hermione's and made of yew. Like Hermione's bow, it was smooth and shiny. The arrows were light and sturdy. It had eagle feathers at the ends and the tips were made of flint but still pointy sharp.  
  
The teacher was named Professor Herreta and he was like a modern-day Robin Hood. He was shooting some arrows at the targets lined up along the grassy lawn. Every single one of the arrows hit the bulls-eye.  
  
He turned around and saw Hermione staring at the targets and laughed, "No, the arrows are not enchanted. With a little practice, you'll be able to do that too. So, is this my class?" Only about 25 people were in the class. Since it was a class for years 6 and 7 Ginny was there too, along with Draco, Pansy, Lavender, Parvati, and a 6th year Hermione knew as Tony, in Slytherin.  
  
So they got to work. They shot their arrows and Hermione discovered that, once again, she was best in the class followed closely by Draco, who had the same brand as Hermione except that his were silver.  
  
Hermione was exhausted by the time she got back to the Heads quarters at lunch. She went into the lounge and flopped onto the forest-green couch. She pulled out a letter Drake had given her when he left.  
  
Dear Mia, I'll really miss you but I regret to say that this will be the last letter I'll ever write to you. My father says he doesn't approve of muggles (whatever that means) and that he's being nice letting me write this letter. I just wanted to say goodbye. Yours forever, Drake  
  
Hermione started crying. "I never want to see this letter again." Hermione thought. She shoved it in between the cushions of the couch and went in to the bathroom to re-apply the make up she had washed off while crying. 


End file.
